


Strange Hospitality

by celtic7irish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Body made of magic, But it works out anyhow, Consentacles, Magic, Non-binary Venom, Other, Poor Negotations, Protective Cloak of Levitation, Size Kink, Tentacle Sex, Time Magic, implied eddie/venom, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtic7irish/pseuds/celtic7irish
Summary: Stephen Strange is drafted to give Venom a temporary body of its own when Eddie gets the opportunity of a lifetime.  Venom would very much like to enjoy having a body without a host.
Relationships: Venom/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Venom-X-Change-2020





	Strange Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cat2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this fic! It's been a while since I got to indulge in this type of story.

Stephen eyed his work critically, the last remnants of the spell fading. “That appears to have done it,” he said at last, satisfied.

“You couldn’t have made him a bit smaller?” Wong grouched, keeping well back from the center of the room, where the human and the hulking creature stood side by side. Sharp, gleaming white teeth flashed as the creature - Venom, the Klyntar, according to Mr. Brock - grinned at them.

**“We like being big,”** it said. Venom’s voice was a deep, loud rumble, and it made the hairs on Stephen’s arms stand up on edge, a shiver tracing down his skin. The last time he’d heard a voice like that, he’d been dying a thousand different, painful ways.

“V, play nice,” the human said, bumping his shoulder against the klyntar’s arm, not the least bit afraid of the alien symbiote that could probably fling him across the hall with a flick of its little finger. “They’re doing us a favor.”

Large white eyes turned to look down at Brock, and Stephen felt his shoulders relax. He wasn’t  _ afraid,  _ exactly - he’d created the magic that had given the Symbiote its own form, he could undo it in a matter of moments if he had to - but it was still a bit unnerving to have something that could be straight out of a nightmare staring at him like it wanted to devour him. Literally.

**“We are playing nice,”** Venom insisted. It smiled again.  **“See? Nice.”**

Brock grinned, reaching out and patting Venom on his chest. “Yeah, yeah. Good job, V,” he said. “How do you like having your own body?” he asked.

Venom considered that for a moment, its head tipping to the side in a strangely human way. Without warning, tendrils shot out and slammed into the walls and floor, slicing into them like they were made of paper before withdrawing, hovering for a moment in mid-air. Stephen couldn’t help but admire the way Venom’s body could shift and change at will, not locked to any particular shape. It was beautiful and vicious and somewhat terrifying all at the same time.

“I do hope you budgeted for repairs,” Wong muttered as the tendrils retracted back into the mostly solid form Stephen had provided for the symbiote. It wasn’t a long-term fix, but Eddie was about to get a chance at the interview of a lifetime, and bringing along an alien hitchhiker had not been part of the deal. 

Stephen made a note to thank Stark later for the opportunity to do something so unique. And maybe to gloat, just a little. Apparently Klyntar and machines didn’t work together too well, but magic rarely worried about things like compatibility and biological symbiosis. Venom needed a body, Venom had a body.

Brock was talking when Stephen finally tuned back in. Seriously, what was it with people talking so much? At least Wong was a man of few words, even if they tended to be rather cutting when he did speak. Stephen appreciated the silence.

“-and I promise I’ll be back in, like, three days, okay?” Brock was saying, still looking worried.

Stephen rolled his eyes and waved a hand negligently. “I assure you that your...partner,” he settled on, “will be perfectly fine under my watch,” he promised. “We haven’t had an attack in months.” That did not seem to reassure Brock, but what choice did the man have? Venom would be perfectly fine within the Sanctuary’s walls.

With a quick flick of his hand, Stephen portaled himself to his library, leaving Wong to escort their guest off the premises and make sure Venom was settled in, or whatever it was that symbiotes did when they weren’t eating bad guys. And hadn’t  _ that _ been a shock, when Stark had sent him a video of Venom single-handedly taking on a horde of alien locusts. After it had battled its way to the portal that was letting the insects through, it had bitten the head off of the scientist who had opened it in the first place. Apparently battling insect hordes made Venom hungry.

Yet, despite his terrifying appearance and complete disregard for the trappings of human social norms, it was clear that Venom cared for Brock. And Brock’s ex-girlfriend and her new fiance, as well.

And because the symbiote cared, Venom had allowed itself to be talked into separating from Brock for a brief period. Even then, it had only been after the Avengers had promised to send one of their very best in with him. And Stephen had given the human an amulet for protection. It wouldn’t make him invincible, but he wasn’t likely to get shot or stabbed if it came down to a fight. Probably.

While the Cloak of Levitation set about draping itself over a chair near the fireplace, Stephen settled into a chair with a cup of tea and a spellbound with a few fascinating theories that he was interested in testing, putting all thoughts of their alien guest out of his mind.

Not even five minutes later, he was abruptly reminded that he wasn’t alone in the Sanctuary when Venom spoke up from behind him.  **“Why do you hide from us?”** it asked, long tongue sliding out from between gleaming white teeth.  **“We promised not to eat you.”**

“I have better things to do than hide,” Stephen replied testily. Venom was a guest here. It was none of its business what Stephen did in his leisure time. Or at all, for that matter.

Venom’s grinned widened impossibly further as its face moved closer to Stephen’s.  **“You do,”** it agreed, something almost suggestive in its tone. Stephen’s hand froze halfway through turning a page of his book when Venom’s body  _ undulated _ , gleaming black shimmering in the light of the fire. Tentacles slipped out of its back, thicker at the base and tapering thinner towards the tips as they flexed around Venom before stretching out in all directions, almost as if Venom was showing off.

Stephen arched an eyebrow. “Yes, let me assure you that this Treatise on Inter-Dimensional Politics is absolutely fascinating,” he drawled. Venom blinked at him, and Stephen sighed, sending the book back to its spot on the shelves with a flick of his hand. Before it reached its destination, Venom stretched its arm out and snatched the book out of mid-air, almost faster than Stephen could follow. He shivered, and Venom gave him a look that could only be described as  _ smug _ .

The Symbiote stepped closer, almost close enough to touch, its large body looming over Stephen’s seated form. Stephen narrowed his eyes. “What do you want?” he demanded.

Venom’s teeth gleamed.  **“We want to enjoy this body,”** it said.  **“But Eddie isn’t here.”** One clawed hand cupped Stephen’s chin, tipping his head up. “ **And Eddie said you were our Host while we are here.”**

Before Stephen could point out that regardless of what sort of weird, kinky symbiotic relationship Brock and Venom had, it had nothing to do with the current situation, Venom reared back, a single claw-tipped finger scraping against Stephen’s cheekbone, making him gasp more in surprise than in pain. It took him a second to realize what was happening, and when he did, he was torn between bursting out laughing and scolding the two entities in front of him.

Apparently the Cloak of Levitation had taken exception to Venom’s bold advances and had decided to do something about it. It was currently wrapped around Venom’s head, pulling the Symbiote back away from Stephen. Venom’s hands were twisted in the fabric, trying to yank the Cloak off of its head, snarling as it twisted its large body, backing into a bookshelf. Stephen found himself grateful for the magic that kept the shelves from toppling when they were struck forcefully (he refused to acknowledge that the necessity of the spell had probably been a result of that fight with the Mindless Ones in the library that one time).

“Cloak, stop that, you ridiculous thing,” he scolded mildly, frowning at the Cloak when it waved indignantly at him. “Venom is our guest. It has done nothing unwelcome.”

The Cloak released its stranglehold on Venom reluctantly, slouched over like a petulant teenager. Venom smirked at it.  **“We promise not to do anything the wizard does not want. Eddie says consent is very important.”** And as far as the klyntar was concerned, Brock’s word was law, apparently. Well, Stephen supposed he should be grateful that the man had obviously taken the time to explain things like consent to the symbiote. Hopefully he’d also explained the term  _ gentle _ . Because he wasn’t wrong; Stephen was fascinated by Venom.

The Cloak flapped threateningly at Venom before flying off to do whatever it did when it was sulking. Probably bother Wong.

Venom turned back to him.  **“Now, where were we?”** it practically purred.

Stephen stepped closer this time, tipping his head as Venom looked down at him. “I believe you were going to explain to me exactly what it is that you want. And why,” he said, raising an eyebrow.

Venom grinned wide, delighted.  **“We knew you were interested,”** it said.  **“Eddie explained. Humans are strange creatures.”** One clawed hand fit itself to Stephen’s hip, the prick of claws a gentle reminder of just how strong and lethal the Symbiote was. A long tongue flicked its way up Stephen’s cheek, lapping up the small droplets of blood from where a claw had split the skin just moments before. Tentacles slowly slid from Venom’s back, half a dozen, then a dozen. The slowly slipped forward, wrapping around Stephen’s wrists and waist, surprisingly gentle, though Stephen could feel the strength in them. Those tentacles could tear him apart in seconds.

He shuddered. “Tell me, Venom,” he said, “how much do you know? How familiar are you with the limits of the human body?”

Venom grinned.  **“Eddie is a loser,”** it said.  **“But he is a good teacher. I will be...gentle. If you want me to be,”** it teased.

Stephen huffed a laugh. “Not gentle, perhaps,” he suggested. “But I have no desire to be hurt, either.” He’d had enough of that in his battle with Dormammu. He imagined that being torn apart by tentacles would be similar to being drawn and quartered. 

Venom considered that, extra limbs plucking fitfully at Stephen’s clothes, loosening the ties at his throat and curving around his hips, exploring.  **“You will tell us if we hurt you,”** Venom said at last.  **“Maybe we’ll stop.”**

_ And maybe we won’t _ . The implied threat was enough to send a rush of blood south. Stephen had known he was a bit of a thrill-seeker, but this was something different altogether. As one of the best surgeons in his field, Stephen had never been able to give up his control. His life had revolved around his career, and the few dalliances he’d had - with both men and women - hadn’t lasted long, easily set aside as tiny, insignificant interruptions in his day-to-day life.

Losing the use of his hands had ended his career and his social life all in one fell swoop. He could use magic to compensate for his damaged hands, but between his self-isolation and the demands of being the Sorcerer Supreme, he hadn’t found any time for romance. And one night stands no longer held any appeal for him.

But Venom wasn’t offering him romance. Just something new and exciting, a brief respite while Venom’s host was away and things were relatively calm.

“I will tell you,” Stephen agreed somberly, “if you will ever get started.”

Venom yanked him closer, hands gripping either side of Stephen’s face and angling his head up for a kiss, long tongue flicking along Stephen’s forehead and cheeks and chin before pressing at his lips, strong and large. That tongue was going in his mouth whether Stephen opened up for him or not, so the sorcerer gave into the inevitable and parted his lips. And promptly choked when the tongue went straight down his throat.

Venom pulled back immediately, and Stephen gasped for breath. “Warn a guy, would you?” he grouched, once he’d finished coughing, his throat hoarse.

Venom looked almost chastened.  **“We forgot that we are in our own body. When we have a host, we can breathe for them.”** Stephen’s eyes widened in surprise and arousal at the idea of Venom forcing that tongue down his throat again, rendering him unable to breath except for the oxygen Venom provided.

“I...may need to do some research,” he mused. Venom, realizing that Stephen was definitely not angry or frightened - quite the opposite really - leaned close again. This time, when its tongue slipped past Stephen’s lips, the sorcerer was ready. He met Venom’s tongue with his own, rubbing against the thick, rough appendage before letting it slip further back, opening his jaw wider and relaxing his throat. He might not have magic that would let him not breathe for a bit, but it wasn’t entirely impossible.

Venom made a pleased sound, claws tracing down Stephen’s neck to his shoulders and around to his back before moving back to rest on either side of his clavicle, teasing at the gap in his shirt where the ties had been undone. Two tentacles were wrapped behind his back, supporting him as Venom arched him backwards, thickening to support him even as that tongue did strange and interesting things to his mouth.

A quick flex of those sharp claws was all the warning he had before they dragged downwards, slicing through Stephen’s shirt like it wasn’t even there. Stephen would’ve protested the destruction of a perfectly good article of clothing, but there was still a tongue down his throat and filling his mouth, cutting off his air.

Venom pulled back just as Stephen was starting to get light-headed from a lack of oxygen, tentacles tightening as the sorcerer stumbled, gasping, his skin tingling as smaller limbs tickled along his skin in completely random patterns, leaving him unable to anticipate where they’d touch next.

**“Pants next?”** Venom suggested slyly, hands braced on either side of Stephen’s hips. Stephen just nodded - what good was time magic if he couldn’t use it to repair an outfit here and there. Within seconds, the pants were shredded and in scraps on the floor, Venom pushing Stephen back towards the chair he’d been sitting in before. A quick bit of magic, and the two of them left the library behind, portalling into Stephen’s bedroom.

Venom looked around quickly.  **“Convenient,”** it commented.

Stephen nodded. “Yes,” he agreed. He would’ve added more, but Venom had grabbed him again. Tendrils shot out and grabbed the posts of Stephen’s massive bedframe, wrapping around them and yanking the two of them forward abruptly, smoothly, leaving Stephen breathless as he was dropped to the bed, Venom’s enormous form covering him immediately, tongue pushing at his lips again.

Stephen flung a hand out even as he opened up again for Venom’s tongue, summoning a bottle to him. Magic was good for a lot, but definitely not for this.

Venom plucked the lubricant out of the air, pulling back from the kiss, but not leaving Stephen’s mouth empty. A thin tendril tapped lightly at his lips before slipping between his teeth. The tendril was slick, but firm, and had no particularly discernible taste to it. Stephen moaned around it, and it expanded in his mouth, forcing his jaw open wider.

More limbs protruded from Venom’s back, even as the Symbiote pressed down, making room for itself between Stephen’s spread legs. The new limbs tapped at the outside of his thighs before sliding up his hips and waist, squirming and writhing as they finally reached their destination, circling Stephen’s nipples and  _ undulating _ , making Stephen arch up into that sensuous touch, wordlessly moaning for more. Venom chuckled, the tentacle in Stephen’s mouth wriggling in ecstasy, even as Stephen heard the snap of the lube being opened. 

Apparently not one to waste any time, a clawed finger, now coated with lubricant, was already stroking along the edge of Stephen’s rim, reminding Stephen that he was still empty. Stephen wrapped his arms around Venom’s back, pulling the Symbiote down on top of him, heavy and solid and warm. The Symbiote was smooth, with no rough edges or variance in texture, and Stephen allowed his hands to roam, touching everything he could reach.

He felt the claw round itself out before Venom pushed inwards, slow but inexorable, not stopping until he was buried inside Stephen to the first knuckle. He was large, and Stephen groaned around the burn and ache as his body adjusted to the intrusion, the tentacle in his mouth pushing in and out, pulsing, an echo of what would soon be happening elsewhere.

Stephen’s hands scrabbled downwards, reaching, before he paused, his eyes opening and staring in dazed confusion at the behemoth surrounding him. Venom grinned knowingly.  **“We are not human,”** he reminded Stephen. Under his hand, Venom’s body shifted, rippling, and something roughly the shape of a human cock protruded out, though it was larger than any cock Stephen had ever seen. He moaned in a sort of terrified rapture at the idea of having that  _ thing _ inside him.

Venom chuckled, and the vibrating rumble of his amusement rattled through Stephen’s body, making him shiver and writhe around the finger in his ass, clenching down. Venom’s amusement changed cadence, and a second finger tested the edges of Stephen’s opening before pushing in next to the first, the two of them splitting Stephen wide. But not wide enough, judging by the girth under Stephen’s hand.

More lube, and Stephen almost stopped proceedings right then and there, but Venom didn’t add another finger. Instead, a thin tendril, thinner than Stephen’s little finger, rubbed along the sorcerer’s rim, not pressing in, just skirting the edges of where Venom and Stephen were connected. The tentacle in Stephen’s throat thinned as well, and Stephen took the opportunity to take a few large breaths and work out the ache in his jaw, his tongue still moving, tangling almost playfully with the tendril. 

**“We won’t hurt you,”** Venom said again.  **“We promised.”**

_ I know, _ Stephen thought giddily, his body relaxing almost all at once. He closed his eyes, both hands wrapped around Venom’s cock now, fingers not able to touch around the circumference. All along his body, tendrils moved, some sliding, others writhing or tapping or tickling, leaving his body a shivering mess of various sensations, too many for his mind to catalogue. And so he gave up, just leaning into the sensations, letting Venom do as it pleased.

The fingers inside of him scissored, opening him up, and the thin tendril tickled at his hole, another tendril wrapping itself up his proud cock and around his balls, undulating even as it squeezed, acting like a cock ring to keep him from coming. Stephen gasped out a curse, eyes opening wide and staring blankly up at the ceiling as he surrendered entirely, words spilling from his lips, praise and curses interspersed with pleas for more. He arched upwards with a shout when Venom pressed sharp teeth to his skin, leaving a thin trail of blood down his chest where they nicked him when he jerked suddenly. Venom didn’t stop this time, and Stephen groaned as the tendril that had been circling his rim finally pushed in alongside Venom’s fingers, testing before it started expanding in pulses, wriggling around before starting to thrust, setting up a punishing pace. 

Venom’s fingers joined in on the thrusting, and Stephen barely noticed when another tentacle slid inside, feeling around until it found his prostate, rubbing against it and making Stephen whine with the new stimulation, his body unable to process the mix of pleasure-pain-pleasure that was coursing through him.

Stephen was pushing back on Venom’s fingers now, wordlessly pleading for more, even as two tendrils pushed their way into his mouth before slipping down his throat, taking turns thrusting, giving Stephen barely enough time to get a sip of air before the next one was cutting it back off.

A third finger was very nearly too much, but the tentacle was still pushing on Stephen’s prostate, and the one wrapped around his cock was undulating and writhing. It felt like the ones rubbing over his chest and nipples had developed suckers or something, and Stephen wondered crazily if he was going to have a bunch of bruises from the sucking sensation. Spots were starting to dance in front of Stephen’s eyes and he was starting to feel light-headed.

Venom’s tentacles pulled almost reluctantly out of his throat, and Stephen immediately demanded, “Fuck me.”

Venom didn’t argue, just grabbed both of Stephen’s wrists and pushed them above his head, holding them there with a thick tentacle. Venom’s fingers withdrew from Stephen’s ass, the tentacles expanding to fill the empty space as Venom’s hands - once again sporting claws - pulled Stephen up onto the Symbiote’s lap, spreading his legs wide and arching his back as his slicked cock prodded at Stephen’s opening.

For a long moment that stretched into eternity, Stephen was certain that the Symbiote wasn’t going to fit, but then the tip of Venom’s cock slipped into him, and Stephen gasped. Venom’s hands were still holding him open, tendrils still touching him. The limbs that had been wrapped around Stephen’s cock suddenly shifted, forming into a tight sheath that undulated, squeezing rhythmically, and then the Symbiote was sliding in. 

Stephen wailed, the sound abruptly cut off by the return of Venom’s tongue in his mouth. Filled at both ends, his cock enveloped in slick, pulsating warmth, and he writhed, forward into the sleeve and back onto Venom’s cock, his throat swallowing convulsively. He was sure he looked a mess, but Venom was growling praise in that deep rumble, and the tentacles had never stopped moving, never stopped touching him, drawing out his pleasure. The claws were back, raking thin lines down his sides and chest, just hard enough to leave trails of raised scratches down his body.

Stephen could feel his body tightening, clamping down on Venom’s cock, making it seem even bigger - or maybe it was, he’d lost count of what the Symbiote was doing. A wall of black was above him and under him and surrounding him, moving warmth and strength, a hint of danger and a promise of pleasure, bring Stephen to the very edge of his climax. The instant the tendrils released him from the Symbiote-made cockring, Stephen was coming, his back arching and his arms straining against Venom’s hold on his wrists.

Venom’s expression was one of fascination and delight as it watched the sorcerer come apart under him, every last bit of his orgasm wrung from him by the cock thrusting inside him and the sheath squeezing around him.

The tendrils withdrew from his mouth and cock, no trace of Stephen’s spend showing - and that was definitely something to contemplate later - as Venom set about finishing off inside Stephen’s sated, compliant body. Claws dug into his sides, but Stephen’s arms stayed where they were as Venom gave three, four sharp thrusts, eyes opening wide and mouth opening in a roar of pleasure before the Symbiote completely fell to pieces, losing its form and collapsing in a pile of black goo on top of Stephen, sliding down his sides and puddling on the bed. 

Stephen gazed down at the puddle of klyntar before pushing himself up, relishing in the aches that came from a good, hard fuck. His throat would be hoarse for days, and he probably wouldn’t be able to sit properly for a bit unless he used a spell. “Are...you okay?” he asked, his voice rough from the throat-fucking. He touched Venom’s formless body carefully.

The goo shifted under his hand, two eyes appearing out of the inky blackness.  **“We are very, very okay,”** Venom reassured him, his voice saturated with pleasure.  **“We just need a few minutes.”** White teeth gleamed as a head formed out of the ooze, Venom slowly pulling itself back together.  **“And then we can do this again.”**

Stephen stared down at the Venom in horrified fascination, torn between begging for mercy and demanding that Venom fuck him even harder. But really, what use was being the Sorcerer Supreme if he couldn’t use it to his benefit now and again? A quick time reversal, and his body was as whole and untouched as it had been previously.

His smirk matched Venom’s. “Whenever you’re ready,” he said. “We’ve got three days before your Host is back, so we’d better make the best of it.”

Venom laughed, tendrils already stretching out and prodding at Stephen’s ass, testing before slipping inside, making the sorcerer moan.

**“Yes,”** it agreed.  **“So much fucking.”**

As Venom formed over top of him, tendrils snaking out of its reformed body once more, Stephen could only agree.


End file.
